Pokemon Trainer Crimson
Crimson is a young Pokemon Trainer hailing from Renbow Island, Oblivia. His team consists of a lone Jolteon, nicknamed "Flash." Early Years Crimson was born to a family on Renbow Island, Oblivia, in Cocona Town. He spent most of his life in this quiet town, learning from experience how friendly Pokemon can be, surrounded by kind, gentile ones. He was always the youngest wherever he went, some of his friends being 4 years older than him. They often battled Pokemon at Hinder Cape. At the age of ten, Crimson received his first Pokemon, an Eevee. He nicknamed it "Flash" due to it's ability to use the move dispite not being part of a species that could under normal circumstances. It was in these young years that he learned a very direct, juvenile approach to battles, the trainer even taking part occasionally. While his reliance on damaging moves and complete lack of skill or respect for status moves would hinder him, his experience with such a hands on approach to training would stay with him forever. As A Pokemon Trainer Island life was never very satisfying for young Oblivians, and their parents often found themselves letting their kids release their training ambitions to regions to the east and southeast full of people and their Pokemon, notably Kanto. It took a while for Crimson to convince his parents to let him go to the Kanto region, but he was eventually. Crimson traveled by way of boat to the famous country jam-packed with Pokemon trainers and soon came to a quick realization of how weak his training in Oblivia truly was. Landing in Vermillion City, Crimson first headed north. It was there, on the route connecting Vermillion and Saffron, that Flash found a Thunderstone wedged into the ground and evolved. Becoming an electric-type Jolteon, Flash's desire for battle skyrocketed, making Crimson stop to face every last wild Pokemon the team encountered. Flash's levels shot up fast, though Crimson's skills as a trainer didn't improve much, as massacring hordes of wild Pokemon only increased any hubris he had had. Plenty of confidence and pride, Crimson and Flash decided to challenge Misty of Cerulean City. Flash had the type advantage over Misty, who graceously decided to only use one Pokemon because of how short Crimson's was. Now completely certain that they would win, Flash launched a full attack on Misty's Staryu, but it read Jolteon's attacks with great ease and nearly KO'd her with 2 consecutive strikes with the extrasensory attack. Crimson thought the matter over and decided to use Flash and then attack, which was his first step into abandoning simply jetting commands for head-on attacks out. However, Staryu still beat Flash with ease and Crimson walked away from the Gym empty handed. Crimson decided that Flash needed to get stronger, and she couldn't agree more. They camped out along Silence Bridge for 2 weeks fishing and defeating the water Pokemon, eating nothing but fried Krabby for meals. Eventually, the call was made to leave, and Crimson and Flash made a near-fatal trip through Digglet's Cave to Pewter City, where he met a man named Klaxx. After a brief discussion, the trainer became Crimson's hero, and that idolization only grew when Crimson watched Klaxx and his Lucario, Snipe, have a brief run in with the Crown Beast Entei from behind a rock. Afterwards, Crimson met a man named Zero. After deducing what they could about the Crown Beasts, Zero ran off and Crimson went with Klaxx to find lodging in a Pokemon Center for the night. Currently, Crimson is trying to find out as much as he can about legendary Pokemon, the Legendary Beasts, and the Crown Beasts so he can be as much aid to Klaxx as possible. Pokemon Flash is Crimson's Jolteon. They began training together at an early age, back when Flash was an Eevee. It is notable that Flash learned the attack Flash before becoming of a species that can use the attack, hence the name. Flash's attacks are Bite, Flash, Thundershock, and Pin Missile. Crimson is yet to catch any other Pokemon. Category:Pokemon Trainers